


autumn

by beatrise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Road Trip, fall - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrise/pseuds/beatrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я боюсь, что история может повториться, но ведь история никогда не повторяется именно так." Конец второго сезона глазами Эбигейл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn

**Author's Note:**

> POV Эбигейл.

Ганнибал Лектер чудовищно хороший доктор. Он создает новую меня, сшивая шёлковыми нитками. Новое рождение как возможность начать всё сначала. Шрамы могут рассказать о тебе больше, чем ты сам хочешь сказать. Укусы, порезы, _неудачные убийства_.  
  
Мы едем на машине уже несколько часов. Классическая музыка прекрасно дополняет тёмные пейзажи за окном. Чёрные деревья скелетами возвышаются над кирпичной листвой. Небо такое фальшиво-радостное, как в американских семейных комедиях, где у счастливой семейки двое детей и собака, а сами они встречают любую неприятность с улыбкой. Классический road movie в режиме реального времени. Нам надо уехать как можно дальше от города, но что если все дороги ведут в Балтимор?  
  
Крутой поворот дороги, и дюйм за дюймом появляется ничем не примечательное здание торгового центра. Серый бетон с ржавыми подтеками от кондиционеров и мерцающей красной вывеской «MALL» на крыше. Коробка, коробка, коробка. Чей-то дом?  
  
Стоянка напоминает заброшенный аэропорт. Стёршиеся взлетные полосы привлекают новых железных птиц. Я нелепо поскальзываюсь на опавшей листве, но Ганнибал крепко держит меня за руку.  
  
Автоматические двери отделяют «этот» мир от «того». Мокрый пол оборачивается холодным озером Стикс, а стеллажи возвышаются неприступными горами с пачками бесполезных товаров. Ганнибал уверенно идёт к отделу со свежим хлебом, ведомый невидимым проводником. Между нами пропасть в пару десятков лет, и никто из нас не в состоянии её преодолеть. Это слишком за гранью, чтобы быть реальностью.  
  
Объявления по громкой связи красными буквами отпечатываются где-то в подсознании.  
«Мисс Мартин, Ваш сын ожидает вас рядом со стойкой администратора»  
Чьё-то забытое счастье.  
«В отдел овощей срочно требуется уборщик»  
Чей-то потерянный смысл жизни.  
  
– Эбигейл?  
– Что? – мой голос звучит _мило_. Любовь всегда должна быть немного фальшивой, как фотографии кинозвёзд на обложках журналов.  
– Нам пора уходить.  
Он не оборачивается, но он знает, что я за ним следую. Я всегда за ним следую.  
  
На стоянке я замечаю чёрного пса. Он скалится и начинает рычать мне вслед. Мы уезжаем под вой собак и мелодии Баха.  
  
ххх  
  
Ганнибал улыбается, когда слышит предупреждающий голос в телефоне. Декорации изменились. Вместо нашей уютной кухни с нелепыми магнитами на холодильнике и деревянными панелями на стенах, появилась наша кухня в стиле high-tech, с зеркальными полированными поверхностями без малейшего намёка на уют. Я боюсь, что история может повториться, но ведь история никогда не повторяется именно так.  
  
– Поднимайся наверх, Эбигейл, – голос Ганнибала не выражает никаких эмоций. Безжизненное пространство. Вакуум. Мне отчаянно не хватает воздуха, и я выбегаю из кухни.  
  
На втором этаже темно. Собственная тень кажется пятном крови, следующим за каждым движением. Дверь захлопывается, и я слышу голос.  
  
Алана ведь тоже семья. Только чужая. Мой папочка говорил, что животные могут чувствовать страх людей, ощущая его прикосновением мельчайших частиц, которые раздражают рецепторы до стадии агрессии. От Аланы пахнет дешевыми цветочными духами, отравляющими воздух синтетическим запахом нарциссов.  
  
Стеклянные брызги падают дождем на землю.  
  
ххх  
  
Я сбегаю с лестницы, представляя себя героиней фильма. Развязка всё ближе, и happy end мерцает впереди финальными титрами.    
  
У Уилла такой прекрасный потерянный взгляд.  
  
Ганнибал смотрит на Уилла немигающим взглядом. Чёрные зрачки расширяются от белого света.  
  
Под дождём вдалеке лают собаки.  
  
Я делаю шаг.


End file.
